


And Then, There was Light

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu





	And Then, There was Light

I didn’t know exactly what I was doing. I didn’t know what I felt, what I thought, what I sensed. Everything was just quiet yet deafening, calm yet threatening, empty yet suffocating.

The next thing I knew, a stinging pain was fighting my whole numbness; filling my empty self with feeling once again. Hurt feeling.

I never knew I was capable of doing a suicide.

*******

I woke up with a hazy vision. I felt weak, I felt dizzy, I felt.... alive.

I was in a hospital, I knew that from the pristine white curtain and intimidating beeping sound. I smiled bitterly, knowing that I’m a failure even in ending my own life.

When my arm accidentally bumped to someone’s head that was sleeping by my bedside, I froze. Having someone waiting for me in my deathbed was not something that I expected for I had no family, no girlfriend whatsoever, and my coworkers - well, _ex_ -coworkers to be exact, since I was fired a few days ago - hated me. It turned out that being a loner geek was a sin for the society and being an unemployed resulted in harder chance to have a relationship. Any relationship.  
I really believed that no one would be sad if I succeeded in killing myself. Then, who’s this guy?

Apparently, my arm hit the mystery guy’s head hard enough to wake him up. He lifted his head and blinked several times. His eyes were widened when he saw me awake.

“You- you’re awake! He’s awake! Nurse! Doctor!” the mystery guy got panicked and ran around clumsily.

The doctor came and checked me, but I didn’t pay any attention. I was not intending to prolong my life anyway, so whatever he said was irrelevant to me. I nodded and hummed, just so he would leave me sooner.

The nurse and the doctor left, but the mystery guy didn’t. He thanked the doctor as if he was my father or something and sat back on the chair next to my bed. Relief painted clearly on his face.

“You! What did you think, huh?! Oh, thank God, you’re still alive! Didn’t you think about your family when you did.. uh.. that?!” he rambled.

“Don’t have any,” I answered shortly. Strangely, I didn’t feel bothered nor annoyed about this guy. Rather, I found him and his energetic behavior amusing.

The stranger paused. He looked startled. He then proceeded cautiously, “Then.. uh.. friends! Girlfriend! Or boyfriend for that matter. They would be sad, you know!”

“Don’t have any,” I repeated, “I live alone. No one will be sad if I’m dead, really.”

He gaped, seemed like he was at lost of what to say.

“Who are you, actually?”

“Ah,” he stood up and bowed, “I’m Aiba Masaki, sorry for the late introduction. I’m your new neighbor.”

There. Now I knew why I was at the hospital and not in hell. He must have walked in at the wrong time and saved me. Not that I was complaining about that, I was just... disappointed that I still had to face this cruel world again.  
“Thanks for saving me, Aiba san. But really, you didn’t have to do that,” I said to him calmly, “I have nothing in this world; no family, no friends, no one to care of, no job, no dream, no desire. _Nothing_. And if there’s something that this world has to offer to me, it’s torture and humiliation. So, I would really like to be dead, Aiba san.”

The Aiba guy looked at me disbelievingly, as if I was an alien or something.  
“No one?” he asked.

“Yeah. Absolutely _no one_. That’s why I told you that no one will be sad if I’m dead. I was not kidding.”

He looked troubled and restless. Then, he closed his eyes for a few seconds - inhaling and exhaling slowly.  
“Alright, I’ll show you that this world still has other things to offer to you. Beautiful things, good things, happy things.”

I snorted an apathetic laughter, “I don’t think you will succeed, Aiba san. Don’t waste your time.”

“I’m not wasting my time,” he sounded determined, “Now let me announce that this world that you hate so much already gave you one good thing.”

I raised one of my eyebrow, “Hm?”

“Me. I’ll be your family, your friend, and your guide to a more beautiful world, Ninomiya san.”

I was stunned by his confidence. I mean, we barely knew each other and suddenly he declared himself as my family? He must have been kidding me.

“I’m not kidding, if that’s what you’re thinking,” he read my mind thoroughly.

I chuckled.  
It felt weird. It was years since the last time I chuckled, if I was not mistaken. But that day, I chuckled. And even though it felt weird, it actually felt nice.

“I’ll move to your house, yeah? Or you move to mine. I won’t let you alone for now, I’ll keep my eyes on you, young man!”

I stopped my chuckle, that was definitely something serious.

“Listen, Ninomiya san, there’s no way that I will let you do harm to yourself again. Now I can assure you that at least one person will be sad if you’re dead. _Me_. Hell, I’ll weep like a girl.”

I froze. I felt warmth from every word he said.

“Let’s just think about it this way; you don’t care about your life anymore, right? So let me borrow it. I’ll try my best to make it better. If in the end you still don’t like it, you can cut your wrist again, it’s up to you. But if you like it, you can take it back and live your life to the fullest,” he explained with all of his seriousness.

I didn’t know what’s wrong with his head to say and do such things to a complete stranger like me.  
And I didn’t know what’s wrong with _my_ head to just nod to his words.

*******

After I was dismissed from the hospital, I knew for real that this Aiba guy was not joking. He really took me to his apartment unit, giving me spare keys and showing me his room. Well, it's actually _our_ room since he insisted us to share a room so he could always have me under his sight.

He was pretty bossy and bizarre, but I didn't complain. Well, suicide was truly pain in the ass (not to mention it was expensive if it failed like I did) and if I was about to continue living, it would obviously be better to have him around than being alone and miserable, right?  
If he robbed me or took me for granted and left me, I’ll just stick to my initial plan - jumping from the rooftop sounded more promising and foolproof.

I noticed an altar in the living room while Aiba busied himself with boxes of my belongings. I didn’t help him, of course, it was his idea after all, not mine.  
My eyes observed the altar instead. A photo of young man was there, tanned and grinning. I scooted closer out of curiosity. He was cute.

“Oh chan, this is Ninomiya Kazunari san. He will live here starting today but don’t worry, I believe he’s a nice guy,” suddenly Aiba was there beside me and talking to the photo like it was a living man. Then, he added with a chuckle, “Ninomiya san, this is Ohno Satoshi. Don’t disturb him, he’s dead.”

I didn’t know what to say about that, but curiosity swarmed me. Who’s this Ohno guy?

I started to believe that Aiba could read minds when he suddenly said, “He’s a precious person to me. A dear one.”  
A thin layer of sadness showed up on his warm eyes, but it vanished before I could think too much about it.  
“I cleaned up the mess in your apartment, Ninomiya san-”

“Nino,” I cut him, irritated by the way he addressed me so formally.

“-Ah yes, Nino. Well, your apartment is packed with ramen cups like you ate nothing beside that.”

I averted my gaze. I _did_ eat nothing beside that unhealthy thing. I was not so fond in interacting with human being, so why bother talking to a waiter if I can buy food without uttering a single word to the cashier?

Aiba rolled up his sleeve and walked to the kitchen, chuckling like he just found something funny, “Sit there and relax, Ninomi- ah, Nino.”

I didn’t obey him, I explored the house instead. I scanned the photos that was adorning the wall; there were several photos of Aiba and people who I suspected as his family, more photos of Aiba and three other men including Ohno, and a whole lot photos of only Aiba and Ohno - doing silly poses and looking happy.

“Don’t you dare escaping from my sight, Nino,” Aiba’s voice was stern that one time even though his eyes didn’t leave the meat he was kneading on. He noticed that I was about to enter the room.

“Relax, I won’t-”

“Just. Don’t,” he repeated. His face darkened. Then, his voice turned from demanding to begging, “Stay with me.”

I felt bad like I was betraying him or something.  
I rolled my eyes to cover my defeat and slumped to the sofa, “Fine.”

He smiled, mumbled a short ‘thank you’, and focused back to his meat. Not so long after, I smelt something good.

Aiba came with a tray on his hand, “Hamburger, Nino! Come on, let’s eat!”  
He shoved a plate to me.

I hesitated because he really didn’t look like a man who can cook. I mean, he’s clumsy and all, he might put sugar instead of salt or something.

“It’s not poisonous,” he chuckled. Oh boy, he did chuckle a lot.

“Itadakimasu,” I mumbled and shoved the hamburger to my mouth. Surprisingly, it was tasty beyond believe.

“How’s it?”

I wanted to say _‘it’s fine’_ or any other indifferent answer, but my tongue betrayed me, “It’s delicious!”

He grinned wide, “That’s another good thing that this world has to offer to you, Nino,” he began to munch happily, “Delicious food! I’ll cook everyday for you, don’t worry. My friend Jun cooks even better than me, you’ll taste it some day.”

I looked down to the fat meat and a genuine smile curled up before I realized it.  
Well, food this good might be a good enough reason to keep on living a little bit more, ne?

*******

I hated to admit it, but living with this Aiba guy was good. It felt less suffocating, less lonely, less pointless. In short, it was easier.

Sleeping with someone else curling up right next to me was calming, and waking up to his bright-as-a-sunshine _‘ohayou’_ was warming. It made me felt welcomed, everything was a humble reminder that I was no longer alone.

At first, I thought he was an unemployed too, like me. But then I found out that he’s taking his leave from his office for a full week, just so he was sure that I wouldn’t try to kill myself again when he’s gone.  
Despite his not-so-reliable look, he was a psychologist. Maybe that’s why he succeeded to make me feel good again.

“I need to go to work tomorrow, please stay alive, okay?” he said as he climbed to the bed. He sounded like he was joking but I knew his worry was true. He already secured all sharp objects - including his razor and forks - to a locked cabinet.

To be honest, in a week of living with him, death didn’t sound so tempting anymore - it still crossed my mind but not that often - but I was a difficult person, so I just shrugged, “I can’t promise you that.”

He grabbed my hands and stared at me right to my eyes, “Please, Nino. I don’t want to chain you just to make sure you won’t hurt yourself again.”

Never once in my life I felt so needed like this. My heart was beating out of control.  
“Alright, alright. But let me take the rest of my games from my apartment, okay? I might be dead out of boredom.”

He smiled and left the bed immediately, “I’ll take it right now.”

“No, I’ll take it myself. You might break it,” I followed him. My games were my only treasure in the world right then, I couldn’t afford losing it because of this careless man.

He chuckled. He’s really a machine of chuckle.

When we got in to my apartment, I took every single one of my consoles and put it carefully to a box.

“You played them all?” Aiba stood there with widened eyes.

“Yeah. I _finished_ them all,” a little pride showed up. Gaming was the only thing that I was good at, after all, “I got bored easily. Games nowadays are too easy, not challenging at all. I really wish that there will be a game with wicked dungeons and unique skilled bosses. I mean, the hero and the boss have to be equal in stre-,” I stopped, realizing that I was rambling something that Aiba wouldn’t understand, “Ah, forget it.”

Aiba chuckled. Again.  
“Why don’t you make it? The game that is challenging like in your wish, I mean. You’re a programmer so you have the skill to do that, right?”

I let his words seeped to my mind before I replied bitterly, “I’m just a stupid programmer that got fired continuously.”

“Maybe you’re just not good at working with other people. Or for other people,” he said and walked back to his apartment as he noticed that I was done with my packing, “You can always give it a try, you know. When your game is ready - or at least conceptually ready - I can contact a friend of mine who’s working on that giant gaming company. Then, if your game is good enough, it might get published. Sounds neat, doesn’t it?”

My hands were slightly trembling as a game of my dream was pictured vividly in my head. But I just shrugged, put down the box, and climbed back to the bed.

“Oyasumi, Nino,” Aiba turned off the lamp.

“Oyasumi,” I replied absentmindedly. It was the first time I replied to any of his greetings.

I couldn’t sleep that night, my brain worked too hard on this ultimate game.

The next day, Aiba came home to scribbled characters and game concepts. For the very first time since ever, I felt so determined.  
Making a game all by myself might be impossible, I knew that, but building a concept of it sounded achievable enough.

“Another good thing that the world could offer to you, Nino,” Aiba patted my head softly.  
“A dream.”

I froze, feeling the last of my desire to die began to leave my mind.

*******

One month spent after that life changing night and I was nowhere near to finish that damned game concept. My head was a mess. I couldn’t describe what I had in mind and it was depressing. Truly depressing. It reminded me of how big of a failure I was.

The fact that Aiba was so nice to me even though I gave him nothing but burden didn’t make it any better.

The night when Aiba invited his best friends - the ones that were in those photos on the walls - to come over topped it off. They were Sakurai Sho and Matsumoto Jun, two bright successful men who were so close to Aiba. Sakurai Sho was a well-known doctor and Matsumoto Jun was an executive in a big company. They were nice - at least they didn’t mock me or forcing me to talk - but their presence summoned the darkest part of me.

Their presence emphasized the fact that I was nothing. I was just a mere dust compared to them.  
And their closeness to Aiba made me realized that I was no one in Aiba’s life.

It hit me badly, for I thought I was finally _someone_ to somebody and turned out that I was still _no one_ to anybody.

My head felt light and I felt a familiar feeling swarmed in my chest. The emptiness, the hollowness, the loneliness, and the pointlessness.  
When they were busy talking to Ohno in the altar, I slipped out from the apartment.

Jumping from the rooftop sounded promising.

*******

“Ninomiya san!”

I didn’t turn my head but I knew it was Sakurai Sho.

“Oh God, please step down carefully from there. Please!” he begged.

I smiled a bit, didn’t budge from the edge of the rooftop.  
“Just go back to the apartment, Sakurai san. It might be a trouble for you if you witness this.”

“Don’t do it, Ninomiya san. I beg you!” he screamed.

“A failure like me is just a burden for this world. For Aiba san. It would be better if I’m dead. He could continue his life happily,” I said it calmly.  
It felt like that too when I cut my wrist; strangely calm and light.

“Do you know how he ended up being a psychologist?”

I raised one of my eyebrow, didn’t understand why he discussed that matter in the time like this. Did I look like I was up to little chit chat or something?

“Ohno Satoshi - his boyfriend and our best friend - committed suicide.”

That was a shocking news for me.

“He was a promising artist, but a disease took his ability to move his hands. He was so depressed, yet all of us didn’t notice that. When all of us was busied by our own jobs, he committed suicide and left Masaki alone to deal with the sadness. Since then, Masaki promised to himself that he won’t let anyone fall in depression that deep, that’s why he became a psychologist.”

I digested his words slowly and then smirked bitterly, “So, what you are trying to say is that I’m a _substitute_ for this Ohno guy, hm? That saving me from suicide will make him feel better; like a retribution for letting his boyfriend died?”

“No!” Sakurai wailed, “What I’m trying to say is he won’t be able to survive if he lost another _love_ to the same cause! And hell, do you think me and Jun would be able to deal losing another _friend_? It’s excruciating, Ninomiya san!”

I was dumbfounded. Love? Friend? What was that? A joke or something?

“Me and Jun might not look so friendly to you, but it’s just because we didn’t know what to say! It’s been so long since someone was able to penetrate our circle of friendship. But believe me, we do think of you as a friend after those countless stories of you that Masaki told us,” Sakurai sounded like he’s the one who had lost his hope of living.

I turned my head slowly and found the masculine Sakurai Sho was kneeling on the floor. Weeping.

“I beg you,” he pleaded with a shaking body.

I stepped back slowly and in two seconds, I felt Sakurai’s arms enveloped my body. He hugged me tight as if he was so afraid that I might suddenly walk to the edge and jump.

Warm tears got my cheeks wet before I knew it.  
I could hear Aiba’s voice inside my head, “Another good thing that the world could offer to you, Nino. It’s friendship.”

When we got back to the apartment, Matsumoto and Aiba welcomed us with equally wet eyes.  
Matsumoto slapped me hard then hugged me tight, chanting _‘never do that again’_ repeatedly like a mantra.

It’s so rare to establish a friendship in one meeting. Actually in my case, it’s so rare to establish a friendship. Period.  
But I believed this one was genuine.

*******

Few days after the second time I tried to end my life, I noticed that Aiba, Sakurai, and Matsumoto were doing their best to help me sorted my life out. They got me an enjoyable work-from-home job, to make me feel less useless and to keep me busy. They took me out to spend the night in the way that I could enjoy. They made sure that I knew that they needed me, that I was not a burden.

The life was getting more enjoyable and less stressful. I could finally think about something else than myself.  
And the first thought that bothered me was Sakurai’s words about me as Aiba’s love.

I eyed Aiba as he prepared the meal one night. He was so cheerful, so energetic, so Aiba.  
I started to wonder if he really loved me.

I observed him closely. I saw him putting extra meat on my meal with a sheepish smile. I caught him stole a few glances at me and chuckled.

I didn’t know what to feel, because I was a straight man and I was sure about that. But obviously, I felt flattered. I felt _happy_.

I followed his movement with my eyes again, looking closely to his physical features. He was handsome and cute, actually. His limbs were long and looked strong. His smile was the brightest thing I was ever fond of.

I felt something thick came out from my nose. I wiped it, thinking that I was having a flu. But it was red. It was _blood_.

I ran to the bathroom.  
I was having a nosebleed while looking at his body. My mind went frantic.

I looked at my reflection on the mirror and whispered to myself, “Am I _gay_ now?”

*******

It seemed that Aiba noticed that there was something bothering my mind. Well, I did become restless and uncomfortable especially at night. I mean, how could I rest at peace if I was in the same bed with someone who made me had a nosebleed?

One night, I couldn’t take it anymore.  
“Aiba san-”

“Masaki,” he cut me, “I have the privilege to call you Nino, so you have to call me Masaki. Man, we’ve been sharing the same bed for months now.”  
He chuckled. I loved his chuckle.

“Yeah.. Masaki..,” I savored the taste of his name in my tongue.  
“I.. what if I go back to my apartment?”

It was visible that Aiba became tense upon hearing that words. He sighed.  
“Sho chan told you, right?”

“Hm?”

“That I love you.”

I shifted on the bed, feeling uncomfortable.

“Don’t worry, it’s normal to feel bothered about it,” he smiled, “Well then, could you bear with me this one last night?”

I saw pain in his face and I felt bad about it, so I nodded.  
I rolled and turned my back on him, feeling anxious.

I could hear Aiba moved restlessly for a few moments. Then, his arms wrapped around my body from behind.  
I froze.

“I’m sorry. Just.. let me for this one time, okay?” he whispered, his voice was shaky.  
He buried his face on the back of my neck and I felt warm liquid trailed down, “I take that as you rejected me, so let me weep, yeah?”

I froze. I didn’t know what to do.  
It felt warm, it felt right, it melted me. There were butterflies in my stomach. My lips were quivering.

“Another good thing that the world could offer to you, Nino,” Aiba chuckled beneath his sob. Damn, he really loved to chuckle, “You are loved.”

My heart skipped a bit and blood streamed from my nose. _Again_.  
Shit. What’s wrong with me, really?

I stood up and ran to the bathroom, making Aiba gasped in confusion.

I looked at my own face on the mirror, messy with blood. My heart was beating like crazy, I was having goosebumps.  
Was it only _lust_ that I felt? I didn’t think so anymore.  
I realized that I was longing for Aiba’s warm touch and gentle love. His embrace felt so right and his sweet words felt so healing.

I yelled to Aiba who was knocking the door frantically, afraid that I was trying to commit suicide again, “There’s another good thing that the world could offer to me, Masaki.”  
I cleaned the blood and walked out with eyes fixated to my feet.  
“I’m in love.”

I was so sure that I didn’t want to die anymore. I wanted to live. I wanted to love.

I wanted my Aiba Masaki and everything that he could offer to me.  
Good or bad. I didn’t care.

*******

“Toshi, your Masaki has a new boyfriend, you see? It’s Nino,” Sho smirked while talking with Ohno’s photograph on the altar, “You know him already, right?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll kill him myself if he hurt our Aiba chan,” Jun joined in and they laughed together.

I smiled fondly and bowed slightly to the altar, “I won’t hurt him, he’s the source of my life, you know.”

Sho and Jun went ‘awww’ and strangled me playfully. Gosh, really, my life felt wonderful at that point. I cursed myself for ever wanting to be dead.

“Well then, we’ll get going now,” Jun chirped, “Stay happy!”

“Hm,” I hummed, circling my arm to Masaki’s waist. I squeezed him softly.

“Be careful, guys!” Masaki waved. He was blushing hard.

As soon as the door was closed, I turned to face Masaki and pecked him on his lips.

He chuckled. Oh my, I really loved his chuckle. It sounded heavenly.

I kissed him deeper, willing to give my all to him. I tugged him to the bedroom and pushed him to the bed. _Our_ bed.

“Hmm~ It looks like you’re in the mood, hm?” he chuckled again. Every chuckle convinced me that I was indeed in love with him.  
“You don’t have to be hurry about that, you know. You were straight, right? It must be hard for yo-,” he stopped and his face went pale, “You’re nosebleeding, Nino!”

“Eh?” I touched my nose and cursed myself. I couldn’t believe that I was that _pervert_. I let out an awkward giggle, “See? I’m so turned on that I have a nosebleed.”

He blushed and led me to the bathroom, “Gosh, you’re a mess.”

“It happened several times before, maybe that’s enough proof that I’m ready,” I jokingly said while letting him wiping my nose carefully.

He froze.  
“Several times?”

“Yeah, this is the third, I think,” I smiled and added teasingly, “You’re that _sexy_.”

Masaki didn’t find it funny. He looked worried and said fiercely, “I’ll call Sho chan to come tomorrow.”

I could only nod and kissed him to calm him down.

*******

Sho examined me and took me to the hospital where he worked at. I went through several kinds of tests and he told me repeatedly to rest until the result was out.

I obeyed. Masaki didn’t let me to do anything and I didn’t feel so good either, anyway.

It felt good actually, to have someone to worry on me, to care on me. I felt blessed, I felt gifted.

Everything started to crumbling down when Masaki, Sho, and Jun came to me and ambushed me with a teary hug. I was still in bed. They were practically draped around me like human blanket.

“Hey, guys. What’s this? As long as I remember, I only have one boyfriend,” I asked jokingly.

“It’s leukemia, Nino,” Sho’s voice was a mere screech.

I felt my whole body became numb, “What?”

“We- we will fight it together, okay? We have Sho chan here so everything will be alright,” Jun talked despite my question.

“Nino,” was the only word that Masaki could manage.

“Oh, God,” Sho wailed.

It took me five minutes to process everything. When I finally digested all the information, my whole being became limp.  
When I finally had enough reason to live, when I finally started to love and cherish my life, when I finally loathed the idea of leaving this world, God gave me a shortcut to death.  
What kind of sick joke was that, actually?

I refused to surrender to fate. I wanted to fight. I wanted to keep my life.  
I spread my arms and gathered them all in one big hug, more to calm myself down than to calm them down, “I’ll survive. I’ll fight the damned cancer. I’ll fight them with you guys. I’ll live. Now I have enough reason to keep on living so I’ll be alright.”

Tears were flooding through our eyes. We didn’t leave the bed that day. We just held each other tightly, cursing at the cruel life.

*******

I lived for eight months with leukemia. Masaki was my power. He was my strength.

But, this leukemia was not giving up. It consumed my life bit by bit.  
By the end of the year, I couldn’t even leave my bed.

I knew it’s time for me to give up. My struggle resulted in nothing and my agony was infectious to everyone that I treasured so dearly.

“Masaki,” I called out weakly.

“Yeah?” he grabbed my hand firmly. Never even once he left me since I was bounded to the hospital bed.  
His eyes were decorated with unlimited tears and I hated that.

“If I’m dead-”

“No, you won’t,” he was almost screaming.

“Listen, Masaki,” I squeezed his hands, “If I’m dead, keep on living and shining like you used to, okay?”

He nodded, tears flowing infinitely.

“If I’m dead, I’ll find Ohno and slap his head so hard for leaving you, I promise that,” I smiled, “But, please, put me beside him on that altar and talk to me like you talk with him everyday, okay? I want to listen your story, too.”

He shook his head, “No, you won’t-”

“Promise me, baby,” I begged. I felt that my consciousness was leaving me.

“Yes, yes, I promise,” he sobbed.

“Keep saving suicidal people, okay? I think you have a thing for suicidal people,” I tried to joke.

He chuckled.  
Finally.

I indulged myself with his chuckle, saving it to my memory, wondering if after my death I would still be able to hear it.  
“Masaki.”

“Hm?”

“I love your chuckle,” my eyes were closing, “chuckle everyday for me, yeah?”

He chuckled again even though it sounded forced, “Yeah, yeah, I will. Now stop talking about death, okay?”

I just smiled, letting my eyes to close entirely.

“I love you, Masaki,” I whispered, “Thanks for giving me life that I cherished.”

The sound of medical devices went crazy but it sounded distant for me.

And then, there was light.


End file.
